Full Moon
by Twilight Rulezz
Summary: Edward and Bella get an unexpected surprise. A little AU. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Go All the Way

Author's Note: Well, this is my first fanficiton. Hopefully you enjoy it. Here we go!

* * *

**Full Moon: A Twilight Fanfiction**

_Make new friends but keep the old;_

_One is silver, one is gold._

Chapter One: Go All the Way

I stood outside the city limit sign for Forks, Washington. It was very cloudy. I was wearing an old shirt of mine- it was a short-sleeved black shirt, which was very damp right now, and was getting tight against my very big boobs (I was size triple-D).

"What is your name?" a little boy asked me.

"I am Riley," I answered him.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I am here to visit my friend," I answered.

"Who is your friend?" he asked.

I walked away. I did not like annoying little kids. I never did.

After about an hour of walking around the small town (it didn't know I could take a whole hour to get through everywhere, much less find something), I finally found the school. The first person I saw was a brunette girl. She looked perfect. She had pretty wavy brown hair, perfect skin, and beautiful eyes.

I started to walk up to her, forgetting the reason why I came to Forks at all. But, as soon as I almost reached her, the reason I was here came up. He grabbed her and kissed her. I wanted to kill him before, but even more now. How dare he steal away this girl! She wasn't mine, but I felt very jealous of her.

"Edward Cullen!" I roared.

"RILEY!" Edward gasped. He had not seen her for a long time. It had been many years since he had seen her, and he did not expect to see her. He did not expect to see her, which surprised him, because it had been many years since they had seen each other.

The girl Edward was with looked scared and surprised. She was very cute. She looked like a puppy, and I wanted to take her home and adopt her and call her mine.

"Who is this girl?" I asked Edward.

"Bella," but Edward and the girl- Bella- answered at the same time.

"Who is this, Edward?" Bella asked.

"I have something to tell you Bella," Edward answered. He turned to me, and asked, "Can we talk privately? The three of us?" I noticed a crowd was beginning to form.

"Okay," I answered, and we walked to find a place where nobody else was.


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Twilight

**Full Moon: A Twilight Fanfiction**

Author's Note: My sister read this, and she was confused. I just wanted to clarify that Riley in my story and Riley in the book series are different characters. They have the same name for a reason, and that'll come later.

I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. Even if you trash it, it means a lot to hear what you have to say. So please review this story (annonymous or not). It means a lot, as I'm sure it does for any author- on FanFiction, another site, or even those who are published.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter Two: Into the Twilight

Edward, Bella, and I were sitting in a tree, and nobody else was around.

Bella was holding onto Edward. I was jealous as I watched them being so close. It made me angry because I felt strongly for the other girl, and wanted to push him away from her.

"Who is this, Edward?" I and the other girl asked at the same time. I knew her name- Bella- but I didn't know who she was, or why she was here. And, I had a bad feeling about what he would tell me.

Edward sighed. He didn't really know how to explain it, I could tell. We had not seen each other for a long time- I had lost count of the years. I assumed his relationship was complicated with Bella, as well.

Edward decided to explain to Bella, first. I hoped it wasn't because he knew what he had to say would make me mad. "Bella," he started, "This is my cousin. Her name is Ryland Willow Illusion Lace Cullen; Riley for short."

"What is she doing here?" asked Bella. I wanted to push Edward out of the tree and make her mine right then as she spoke in her beautiful voice. I did not.

"I don't know," Edward answered, and then turned to me to explain.

"I wanted to see you, Edward," I answered. "I've lost contact with most of my family, and heard a rumour you had come here. I decided to follow and see if it was real. I see it was."

"I see," Edward replied. "Riley, this is Bella," he finally introduced me to her. "She's my..." they both looked at each other in a strange, awkward silence. "Friend," they finally answered together.

This made me angry. I did not like the 'friend'. I knew it was more. I did not like Edward and Bella going out.

"I was changed shortly after we left, Edward," I told him. "I found out I was pregnant." We were silent for a couple of hours. Nobody knew what to say, so we remained quiet.

Suddenly, I felt a drop of rain on my head. "Curses," I muttered under my breath. I hated the sun, but the rain was even worse. "Rains more here than anywhere else in the US." We got out of the tree, and Bella decided to take us to where she lived.

We got in and nobody else was there. I hoped that nobody else lived with her, but I did not know.

"I'm going to sleep," Bella decided, and she left the room. Edward and I were alone, facing each other.

I knew exactly what would happen. Edward would want to talk to me. He and I always talked whenever we were alone. We were very close, and he had always chosen to confide in me.

"Tell me the real reason you're here," Edward demanded.

I sighed. It would be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3: Leave Out All the Rest

**Full Moon: A Twilight Fanfiction**

AN: Thank you for everybody who added this to their favourites. I hate to do this, but I need reviews. I will not update until I get two reviews. WARNING: this chapter contains some themes people may not find comfortable. If you don't like it, don't read.

* * *

Chapter Three: Leave Out All the Rest

"I originally came here to see you, Edward," I confessed, refusing to look up at him. I usually never acted like this, but he always made me nervous, ever since we were kids. Even if we talked a lot and could confide things in each other, he still made me nervous. Every time I talked to him, I still felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. He always made me excited, and so I was nervous to talk to him, even though I loved him.

"Why would you want to see me?" asked Edward. He looked confused. I wanted to laugh because I saw his confused look when I glanced at him. He always looked funny with a confused look.

"I missed you, Edward," I replied, and we leaned forward to each other. Suddenly I felt his lips on mine. An electric spark went through me. I felt my whole body energize. I trembled from the power of his kiss. "Edward..." I murmured as we separated.

"Riley..." Edward softly bit my lip. I loved the feeling of his teeth against me. He then pulled away. He looked at me with a sad look. I didn't know what to say to him. He then stood up, and started to walk out the room. I followed. I was worried about him. I followed him outside. It was dark because it was night. He didn't pay attention to me until I spoke.

"Edward, why did you do that?" I asked him. He ignored me again, so I repeated what I said. "Edward, why did you do that?" He looked annoyed when he turned at me, with a scowl on his face.

"Because I love you!" Edward yelled at me. He grabbed me and we began kissing passionately. "I want to have sex with you," he whispered, and we went back into where Bella was. The whole time I was thinking about her, while I was making out with him. After a while we broke apart. He sat up. He looked at me, lovingly. "I love you more than anybody else," he whispered. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He told me he loved me- even more than her!

Just then Bella walked in. She looked stunned to see Edward and me in the way we were. She looked angry because she heard what he had said. She looked sad, which I guessed was because she liked him, and I was with him. She began to cry- I could tell she was insecure with her relationship. She ran out of the room, ignoring his cries for her.

"Bella, I didn't mean it! Bella!" Edward continued to scream after her, but she ignored him. She ignored him and continued running off. He got up and ran after her, but she had already gone too far away from him. She had ran off, and it was his fault. He gave up and turned back inside. I didn't mean to, but I read his mind. He was thinking about how he couldn't have sex with her, and how he didn't want sex with me because I was his cousin, although making out was okay.

As I watched this happen, I wondered if maybe I shouldn't have come.


End file.
